Olas de plata
by JE-Lulu-DH
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Sparrow estuviera con Swann, la Reina de los piratas? Descúbrelo tú mismo en estas escenas salteadas sobre la pareja **Sparrabeth**
1. Gibbs y su enoorme tabernera

**Gibbs y su enoorme tabernera**

_"Bienvenidos a esta maravillosas viñetas. ¿Se imaginan qué pasaría si Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth Swann fueran marido y mujer? Eso es lo que os pretendo mostrar. _

_Empezaré mostrandoos una anécdota graciosa. ¿Os imaginais a Jack y Elizabeth limpiando la habitación de Gibbs? ¿Qué "tesoros" encontrarán?"_

- GIIBBS ?! -gritaba Elizabeth mientras buscaba a Gibbs por cubierta-.

Gibbs esta algo ido, con la mirada perdida. Escucha a Elizabeth y da un respingo. Alza la mirada y la ve.

- Elizabeth!! qué quieres?? -Gibbs parece algo nervioso-.

- ¿Te he asustado Gibbs? -le pregunta Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Gibbs niega algo ido y la mira esperando a ver que quiere.

- Oh...bueno...estaba en la bodega...haciendo...Qué quieres Elizabeth??

Elizabeth frunce el ceño nuevamente.

- Ah bueno...necesito que me des algo para hacer Gibbs. No puedo estar sin hacer nada y todos trabajando. Quiero ayudar.

Gibbs la mira con ceño.

- Elizabeth, ayer vinisteis de un naufragio, necesitas descansar y alimentarte. Además, aquí todos los trabajos están ocupados, no hay nada que hacer.

- Gibbs...no tengo nada que hacer -dice en un tono de súplica- Oh venga vamos, me vas a decir que no necesita barniz esa borda? -señala una borda poco agraciada-.

- Pues...ahora que lo dices...-se queda pensativo- Jack y tú podriais arreglarme mi habitación, está algo descuidada y yo no puedo dejar la cubierta sin vigilancia -sonrie-.

Elizabeth asiente.

- No necesito la ayuda de Jack -sonrie ampliamente-.

Gibbs la mira de arriba a abajo.

- Elizabeth...hay que hacer algunas cosas con fuerza y bueno...

Elizabeth arquea una ceja.

- ¿¡Qué es lo qué piensas Gibbs?! Que no puedo arreglarmelas sola porque...-Elizabeth abre la boca incrédula- No seas tonto, Gibbs -le fulmina con la mirada y pasa por su lado para bajar las escaleras de cubierta- ¡Arreglaré la habitación! -sentencia-.

Gibbs resopla y vuelve a su trabajo.

Jack Sparrow está apoyado en la borda mirando el mar demasiado aburrido.

- Gibbs!! - le llama girandose hacia cubierta-.

Gibbs lo oye.

- Si, capitán?

- Estoy aburrido. ¿Hay algo qué hacer por aquí?

Gibbs arquea las cejas pensativo y finalmente se rie.

- Ve a mi habitación, seguramente lo pasarás bien ordenándola -dice intentando no seguir riendose-.

Jack le mira con el ceño fruncido. No entiende su risa pero asiente. Por lo menos se entretendrá.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth entra en el camarote de Gibbs, la verdad está patas arriba. Enarca una ceja.

- Hombres...-murmura mientras abre la ventana para que haya corriente y se ventile la estancia-.

Comienza a ordenar lo más importante. Se dirige al escritorio. Encuentra un par de botellas de ron medio vacías.

- Piratas...-resopla mientras coje las dos botellas con una sola mano y busca algo dónde ir amontonando la basura-.

Jack llega al pasillo y mira hacia la puerta del camarote de Gibbs, frunce el ceño al verla entreabierta.

- ¿Ya ni se cierran las puertas? -pregunta a nadie. Camiba hacia la puerta-.

Elizabeth coloca bien unos cajones, aún con las botellas en la mano. Jack se asoma a la habitación y ve a Elizabeth.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dice contrariado mientras entra en la habitación observandola, resopla finalmente-.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -se gira hacia él fulminandole con la mirada-.

- Me dijo Gibbs que le ordenara la habitación -contesta acercándose al escritorio-.

- Por lo visto a mi me lo dijo primero.

Jack pasa el dedo índice por la mesa y luego se lo mira. Pone cara de asco.

- ¿Desde cuándo no se limpia esto?

- Sois hombres...-Elizabeth se encoje de hombros-.

Jack se gira hacia ella y ve a Elizabeth reirse por lo bajo.

- No todos somos iguales.

- Ya, claro...

Jack camina hacia la ventana mientras Elizabeth se sigue riendo por lo bajo. Jack termina de abrir las cortinas entrecerrando los ojos al recibir toda la luz de golpe. La estancia se ilumina.

- Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo tiene Gibbs este camarote? Hasta donde yo sé dormía abajo junto a los tripulantes, en las hamacas esas -hace un gesto con la mano que tiene libre haciendo en el aire la forma de la hamaca-.

- Desde hoy -le responde Jack encojiendose de hombros-.

- No creo que sea desde hoy -dice con el ceño fruncido observando la estancia y las botellas de ron-.

- Bueno, hoy, ayer, anteayer, al otro...¡qué mas da! -se acerca a la mesilla, abre los cajones y saca otras tres botellas más-.

Elizabeth deja las botellas en la mesilla de noche para ordenar antes todo el desorden de más prioridad. Jack alza las botellas hacia Elizabeth.

- ¿Dónde dejo esto? -le muestra las botellas-.

- Déjalo en la puerta, coje las mias y ahora las llevamos a la basura -Elizabeth lo mira desde un sillón de doble plaza con cojines alborotados por encima, los cuales ordena-.

Jack coje las seis botellas como puede. Derepente Elizabeth suelta un grito ahogado. A Jack se le cae una de las botellas rompiendose en pedazos al instante. Se gira hacia Elizabeth.

- ¿Qué pasa?! -la mira extrañado-.

Elizabeth se lleva una mano a la boca apartandose del sillón. Poco a poco, estira la mano hacia el sillón, entre los cojines. Arruga la nariz. Jack la observa sin entender nada. Elizabeth coje con dos dedos algo detrás de un cojín. Lo alza con repugnancia, como si fuese un insecto asqueroso. Jack intenta ver qué demonios es. Elizabeth por fin muestra unas enormes bragas con patéticos adornitos. Gira la mirada hacia otro lado como si con solo mirarlas su retina se quemara. Aunque las mantiene en alto para que Jack las vea, el cuál se queda con la boca abierta.

- ¡Lo sabia! -salta Jack- ¡Te lo dije! -le dice a Elizabeth observando las extra-enorme ropa interior-.

Elizabeth sigue con la nariz arrugada y mirando a otro lado.

- Ough! maldita sea! -mira hacia las bragas-.

- ¿¡Ves cómo era verdad?! -mira ahora a Elizabeth en vez de al "objeto"-.

- Jack, ¿de verdad tenemos que seguir ordenando esto?

Jack se limita a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa feliz, disfrutando de ver a Elizabeth en esa escena.

Elizabeth le lanza las bragas a Jack, que caen sobre el hombro de este. Suelta una carcajada.

- Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhh !! -Jack da un respingo-.

Las bragas de Arabella cubren toda la espalda de Jack. Elizabeth se rie con ganas.

Jack echa la espalda hacia atrás haciendo que estas resbalen y caigan al suelo. Mantiene la mueca de asco, mira el suelo y se aparta de la ropa interior rapidamente. Elizabeth niega.

- ¿Vamos a seguir ordenando esto? -le vuelve a preguntar-.

Jack niega totalmente asqueado.

- Yo me voy de aquí -Jack practicamente, sale corriendo hacia la puerta-.

Elizabeth le sigue diciendo antes de cerrar la puerta:

- Que falta de respeto por parte de Gibbs ¬¬

- Dios que asco...tengo que bañarme -dice Jack mirandose la espalda asqueado-.

Elizabeth se gira hacia él riendose. Gibbs llama a comer:

- LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTAAAA!! -se oye a Gibbs-.

Jack escucha a Gibbs y se quita la camisa asqueado, lanzandosela a Elizabeth, luego entra en su camarote. Elizabeth coje la camisa de Jack al vuelo.

- ¿Sabes cuántas taberneritas sueñan con tener esto entre sus manos? -dice con sorna-.

Jack la escucha en la habitación y se rie. Coje una camisa del armario y se la pone, abrochandose los botones mientras sale de la habitación.

Elizabeth baja las escaleras que dan a la cocina y deja la camisa de Jack en un cesto de la ropa sucia. Jack la sigue terminandose de abrochar los botones.


	2. ¿Un juego de niños?

****

Gracias a todos los que habeis mandado reviews con el primer capítulo :) Me sorpredí mucho al leerlos.

Bueno, aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo, es bastante largo así que os recomiendo que vayais al servicio, bebais, cojais algo de comer y leais porque va para rato XD.

Espero no aburriros mucho.

Un beso, JE-Lulu-DH

****

¿Un juego de niños?

__

"Bueno mis queridos lectores, ¿qué les pareció la historieta? ¿graciosa, eh? Pues esta vez vengo para contaros una aventura. ¿Qué pasaria si Elizabeth encontrara ciertas cosas qué le daran pistas para encotrar otra cosa? ¿Raro, verdad? ¿Creeis qué Jack la creeria? Aunque bueno...el también anda un poco...ya sabeis. Bueno os dejo con la historia, disfrutad leyendo tanto como yo contándolo"

Elizabeth había estado media hora hablando sola tumbada en la cama. Creia que Jack estaba al otro lado, tras ella, tumbado, ya que notaba la presencia de alguien. Pero...Jack estaba dándose un baño...:

- Jack...oyes algo en el baño?

- Jack...

- Jack...-Elizabeth se dió la vuelta en la cama y observó luz en el baño-.

Observó la sombra de alguien tras la puerta del baño...

- Jack...hay...alguien...en el baño... Jack -decia mientras seguia observando la luz que salía del baño creyendo que Jack estaba a su lado, en la cama-.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Elizabeth observó como Jack salía de él. Pegó un respongo en la cama girandose e incórporandose. Observó el otro lado de la cama. No había nadie. Elizabeth comenzó a palpar las sábanas mientras Jack la miraba extrañado.

- Elizabeth, ¿qué haces? -dijo con el ceño fruncido-.

Jack la miró como si estuviera loca. Allí solo estaba ella.

- ¡Tócala! todavía está caliente -Elizabeth respiraba con agitación, su pecho subía y bajaba con una asombrosa rapidez-.

De pronto se percató de que había algo sobre las sábanas. Estiró la mano hacia ello para cogerlo. Era una rosa.

- Elizabeth, no se ha podido meter nadie...-decía Jack desde el marco de la puerta-.

Elizabeth ignoró sus palabras y alzó la rosa.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¿La has puesto tú ahí?...¿no? -la preguntó mientras miraba la rosa extrañado-.

- ¡¿Cómo voy a ponerla yo, Jack?!

__

"Y eso no fue nada más que el comienzo, queridos lectores. Un sin fin de hechos sospechosos los llevarían a un sitio inesperado...pero, sigan, sigan leyendo"

Elizabeth tras encontrar la rosa salió corriendo del camarote, seguida por Jack, y subió hasta el camarote central, donde en una mesita había un jarrón con rosas exactas a la que habia encontrado en la cama. Elizabeth buscó y rebuscó entre las rosas y encontró una hoja de un libro doblada, algo vieja...

Elizabeth abrió la hoja leyendola, pero no encuentra nada que evidencie algo. Cogió el candelabro de nuevo y se giró hacia la puerta con la hoja en la mano. Entonces Jack irrumpió en la estancia.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! -gritó con un tono bajo-.

- Busco -respondió Elizabeth como si eso explicara todo y salió del camarote sin mirar a Jack, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Jack no pudo mediar palabra y salió detrás de ella de nuevo. Hasta que llegaron de nuevo a su camarote. Elizabeth dejó el candelabro sobre la mesilla y abrió su cajón de la mesilla cojiendo un libro y buscando una página.

- Esto es ridículo -murmuró Jack mientras negaba con la cabeza observando a Elizabeth-.

Elizabeth confirma sus sospechas y encuentra un trozo de una página arrancado, con un envoltorio de caramelo en su interior.

- ¿Caramelo? -Elizabeth frunció el ceño-.

Jack no dejaba de mirarla extrañado. Elizabeth salió de nuevo del camarote. Jack soltó un resoplido y la siguió otra vez.

Elizabeth se dirige ahora a la cocina. Abre unos cajones y encuentra unos dulces. Rebusca con nerviosismo. Elizabeth encuentra un collar entre los dulces. Acto seguido, se lleva una mano al cuello. Abre la boca y baja la mirada hacia su escote. Ropa interior, armario...; Cierra de golpe el cajón y vuelve a subir las escaleras. Cuando llega al camarote abre el armario de un tirón. Mira en el interior y encuentra un bonito broche para el pelo en forma de libélula. De su propiedad cuando vivía en la casa de su padre.

- Esto es imposible que esté aquí...-observaba el broche sin creérselo- a no ser que...-se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió hacia el tocador-.

Abrió un cajón, otro, otro, otro...Elizabeth negó alzando más el candelabro. Encuentra un pomo de una puerta, lo coje.

- ¿Un pomo? -por fin mira a Jack-.

Se levanta y camina de nuevo hacia la puerta, saliendo. Sale al pasillo.

- Elizabeth, ¡esto es una tontería! ¿a dónde vas ahora? -Jack se giró hacia ella, siguiendola a pocos centímetos-.

Elizabeth seguía caminando por el pasillo comprobando pomos.

- Es un juego...-comenzó a explicar Elizabeth-.

- De eso ya me he dado cuenta -la interrumpió Jack con ironía-.

- ..al que yo jugaba de pequeña en Port Royal -continuó-.

- ¿Y qué diablos haces jugando ahora?

- ¡No lo he preparado yo, Jack! -sigue comprobando pomo por pomo-.

- ¿Y se puede saber con qué finalidad jugabas a esto? -dijo Jack mientras no dejaba de seguirla-.

- Para conseguir algo que me habían quitado...pero eso ya lo he hecho...el pasador del pelo...que estaba en mi casa de Port Royal...entonces...el colgante también lo he recuperado...así que...lo único que queda es algo que quieren que yo encuentre -dedució en el momento mientras seguia andando extrañada por todo el jueguecito-.

- No se exactamente que quieren...pero tengo que acabar con esto -sentenció la pirata-.

Jack la escuchó con atención extrañandose más aún. ¿Quién narices estaba haciendo toda esa bromita? No tenia ni pizca de gracia.

- ¡No encuentro el pomo, Jack! -negó agotada mirando a su alrededor-.

- Alomejor...no es un pomo de una puerta...-la miró pensativo-.

- ...de un cajón? -preguntó Elizabeth-.

- Puede ser...-la contestó asintiendo-.

Más Elizabeth negó y siguió comprobando pomos. Dobló esquinas, recorrió pasillos pero nada. Llegó al final de un pasillo bastante húmedo y oscuro. Y miró hacia unas escaleras que bajaban hacia abajo, más abajo de lo normal. Unas escaleras que jamás había visto en la Perla.

- ¿Qué hacen estas escaleras aquí? -Jack observaba las escaleras extrañado tras Elizabeth-.

- Nunca las he visto antes...-Elizabeth se giró hacia Jack mirandole con el candelabro en alto-.

- Ni yo...-Jack no apartaba la vista de las escaleras-.

Elizabeth alzó más el candelabro, los escalones eran bastantes inclinados...

- Baja -susurró Jack cerca de su oído-.

Elizabeth notó una corriente de aire frío proviniente del fondo de las escaleras. Se estremeció. Miró a Jack unos segundos y alzando el candelabro bajó un escalón, mirando bien donde ponia los pies. Jack la siguió mirando hacia el suelo. Elizabeth bajaba con el pomo bien sujeto a su mano izquierda. Los escalones se terminan y ahora caminaban por un estrecho pasillo. Caminaron lentamente. Jack se paró al chocar con la espalda de Elizabeth, que se había parado en seco observando, a su derecha, una elaborada puerta color caoba con pequeños y cuidados detalles. Jack miró hacia la puerta buscando con la mirada el pomo de esta...

- No tiene -miró a Elizabeth rápidamente-.

- ¿Crees ahora lo del juego?

Elizabeth acercó poco a poco el pomo al hueco vacío de la puerta. Colocó bien el pomo y lo giró lentamente...muy lentamente. En medio del silencio sonó un: _Clank! _y Elizabeth alzó la mirada hacia Jack con el pomo en la mano.

- Ábrela -le animó Jack con curiosidad-.

La puerta rugió al abrirse lo que dió a entender que no se había abierto en bastante tiempo. Elizabeth alzó el candelabro aunque no hizo mucha falta. Algo en el centro de la estancia desprendía un brillo deslumbrador emitiendo un extraño destello dorado. Jack y Elizabeth se acercaron poco a poco hacia el extraño objeto.

- ...Jack, ¿sabías de esto? -le preguntó Elizabeth haciendo que su fina voz retumbara en la estancia-.

- ¿Crees qué si lo supiera esto seguiría aquí?

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Elizabeth acercandose cada vez más-.

Dejó el candelabro a un lado y alzó su mano acercándola al extraño destello. Tomó entre sus manos el extraño objeto, que ahora emitía menos luz y se podía observar.

- Es...una...-comenzó Elizabeth con el objeto en la palma de su mano-.

- ...brújula -completó Jack observando, asombrado, la extraña brújula dorada que poseía Elizabeth entre sus manos-.

- ¿Para qué servirá? -cuestionó Jack mientras se acercaba con curiosidad hacia Elizabeth-.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño y abrió su tapa. Un fuerte destello inundó la habitación de luz y partículas doradas, haciendo que Elizabeth desapareciera. Jack abrió los ojos tras protegerselos con las manos por el gran destello de luz. Miró el vacío dónde antes estaba Elizabeth.

- ¿Elizabeth? -observó que la brújula flotaba en el aire- ¡¿ELIZABETH?! -miró confundido la brújula y miró a su alrededor-.

Jack se acercó a la brújula y posó sus manos en ella esperando a ver qué pasaba. Otro fuerte destello inundó la habitación y fue Jack quien desapareció de esta.

Jack cayó encima de alguien.

- AUCH!! -se quejó una voz femenina que se tocaba la cadera dolorida-.

Elizabeth se aplasta contra la pared, que resulta ser una gran columna.

- ¿Dónde demonios estamos? -preguntó Elizabeth-.

Jack se echó hacia otro lado para no aplastar a Elizabeth más. Entonces alzó la mirada y observó un extraño templo, situado en México, un templo Azteca. Que por cierto, reconocía. Ambos se levantaron del suelo. Elizabeth miró confundida la gran columna que tenía tras si cuando Jack la cogió del brazo y la escondió detrás de una columna.

- Escondamonos...será mejor que no nos vean -dijo escondiendose junto a ella tras una de las columnas-.

- ¡¿Dónde diablos estamos?! -gritó Elizabeth negando con la cabeza mirandole extrañada-.

Jack suspiró y la miró.

- Mira...estamos en un templo Azteca, una princesa vive aquí y la verdad no creo que le agrade nuestra presencia...mucho menos la mía -dijo en un tono bajo-.

- ¡¿Conoces este templo?! -gritó Elizabeth con la boca abierta- Espera...¡¿ESTAMOS EN UN TEMPLO?! -gritó a viva voz-.

- ¡Shhhhhh! -la indicó llevandose un dedo a los labios-.

Jack se asomó un pco para ver si los habían escuchado mientras Elizabeth miraba de nuevo a su alrededor. Giró la cabeza y cogió a Jack de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara.

- ¡Con que conoces este lugar eh! ¡JACK! -Elizabeth le fulminaba con la mirada-.

- ¡¡Shhh!! -le repitió mientras le ponia una mano en la boca-.

- ¡No me mandes a callar! -le exigió Elizabeth después de haberle apartado la mano de un manotazo- ¡Ahora estamos aquí por tu culpa!

Jack se puso a su espalda gateando e ignorandola totalmente. Pasó el brazo por atrás y le tapó la boca con fuera. Elizabeth se desesperó intentando quitarse la mano de Jack. Este se acercó a su oido.

- ¡Cállate! -le susurró al oido mientras seguía apretando su mano contra su boca-.

Elizabeth le puso una cara que lo decía todo. Se rindió y dejó de hacer fuerza para liberarse. Jack siguió tapandole la boca y giró la cabeza asomandose un poco por la columna intentando ver algo. Un par de guardias vestidos con ropajes aztecas vigilaban la zona como buscando algo o alguien. Soldados custodiaban unas grandes escaleras que desembocaban en un gran trono en el que estaba sentada una bella mujer. Jack se volvió a esconder tras la columna y Elizabeth intentó quitarse de nuevo la mano de Jack.

- Puñeta...estamos rodeados -maldeció Jack por lo bajo-.

- ¡Ajshrfuerhnfkjdghsktameee!!dkjfdkls! -dijó Elizabeth intentando soltarse-.

- Perdona, pero no te he entendido -le susurró Jack al oido riendose por lo bajo sin soltarla-.

- ¡¡Lkjaskkkjjfque,dñlsgjkdmekgkdñjgsdkljsueltmmlsfjdlakjteee!! -decía Elizabeth haciendo fuerza para apartar la mano de Jack-.

- Prométeme que no gritarás -le susurró Jack-.

- ¡¿Akjekllqejmsoyur erjkstrontomkletaa?? -le contestó Elizabeth queriendo decir: "¿Cres que soy tonta?" más eso es lo que salió-.

- Que no grites -Jack arqueó las cejas y quitó su mano de su boca lentamente dejando que Elizabeth respirara tranquila nuevamente- Y ahora cállate -sentenció-.

- ¡¿Crees qué soy tonta?! -le susurró por fin aterrada- ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí!

Jack la empujó suavemente para que viera a los soldados.

- Inténtalo -le dijo asomandose de nuevo por la columna-.

- ¿Cuántos son? -le susurró Elizabeth observando a los soldados impresionada-.

- Demasiados para ti y para mi. Nuestra única salida es intentar salir sin que nos vean -Jack se refugió tras la columna de nuevo- Lo cuál dudo.

Los guardias caminaban alternando el lugar de vigilancia. Elizabeth observó todo y se percató de que había más columnas.

- ¿A quién esperan? -le preguntó a Jack para luego volver a asomarse y quedarse con la boca abierta al percatarse de la mujer que está sentada en lo alto de las escaleras- ¿Quién es esa?

- La princesa -respondió Jack-

- ¿Princesa? -Elizabeth le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y Jack asintió-.

- Bien, ¿y estamos en el aposento de la princesa? -preguntó Elizabeth con un resoplido-.

- No, estamos en el salón principal -dijo Jack con una seguridad que hizo que Elizabeth le mirara con desconfianza-.

- ¡¿Y cómo sabes qué es el salón principal? ¿Cómo sabes la distribución del templo?! -le cuestionó Elizabeth fulminandole con la mirada-.

Jack se dió cuenta de lo que habia dicho y rectificó.

- Oh, me lo supongo...no hay ninguna cama por aquí -dijo de improviso-.

- ¿Una cama? -Elizabeth le analizaba la mirada-.

- Digo yo que tendrá que dormir aunque sea princesa, ¿no?

Derepente, la brújula dorada cayó como lo hicieron Jack y Elizabeth en el suelo, haciendo un ruido que hizo eco en toda la estancia. Para empeorarlo la brújula se quedó girando sobre sí misma haciendo más ruido. Jack y Elizabeth daron un respingo y bajaron rapidamente la mirada hacia la brújula. Los guardias miraron hacia la columna en la que estaban Jack y Elizabeth.

- ¡Mierda! -maldeció Jack-

- ¡Shh! -dijo Elizabeth mientras se agachaba recogiendo la brújula-.

Jack se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¡Cruza...cruza a aquella columna! -le ordenó Elizabeth con impaciencia empujando levemente a Jack- ¡Vamos Jack!

Jack cruzó con rapidez hacia la columna que tenian enfrente y Elizabeth lo siguió. Pero unos guardias aparecieron justo enfrente de Jack haciendo que este se parara en seco y Elizabeth chocara con su espalda. Jack observó a los guardias y se giró para correr hacia el otro lado. Otros guardias aparecieron por donde se habian venido. Vuelven a pararse en seco. Los guardias los observan con cara caras de pocos amigos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA -una risa estridente retumba en el templo-.

Jack y Elizabeth giraron la mirada hacia el lugar de donde venía la risa y ambos arquearon las cejas. La princesa se reía sentada en su trono. Llevaba bonitas vestiduras, dejando ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo, una gran corona dorada y una falda color turquesa que dejaba ver también sus piernas por los laterales, sin dejar de mostrar su bonito y cuidado cuerpo. Tenía bastantes brazaletes y adornando su pelo largo y liso, varias joyas.

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja y no lo pudo evitar. Se miró a si misma, algo demacrada, flacucha y con un escote que no era ni la mitad que el de la princesa. Jack la observaba con la boca entreabierta. Elizabeth se guardó la brújula en un bolsillo con bastante disimulo. Los guardias los apuntaban con picas que llevaban para que caminaran hacia el gran trono.

- ¡¡JACK SPARROW!! ¡Qué adorable visita! ¿He de decir qué no te esperaba? -gritaba a plena voz la princesa, que tenía una armoniosa voz que encajaba a la perfección con su apariencia física-.

Jack le dedicó una falsa sonrisa a la princesa mientras Elizabeth le miraba extrañada.

La princesa miró a los guardias.

- ¡¡Oh!! ¡Ponedle los grilletes! ¡Esta vez no escapará! -gritó la princesa-.

- ¿Esta vez? -Elizabeth frunció el ceño-.

- ¡Calla! -le dijo un guardia mientras les ponía los grilletes y los empujaba para que caminaran más rápido-.

- ¿A esta pobre flacucha demacrada también le has dicho lo mismo, Jack? -le preguntó la princesa mirando de arriba a abajo a Elizabeth- Ohh, claro que me quedaré contigo...eres lo que más quiero...en este...maldito...MUNDO?! -le cuestionó la princesa con ironía-.

Elizabeth frució el ceño, una vez más, mirando a Jack.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Jenna -le contestó Jack-.

- ¡Pero no implica que no pasase! -le gritó Jenna bajando del trono dejando ver su espectacular figura-.

- ¡Lo sé! Pero, ¡¿por qué no eres capaz de superarlo ya?! -Jack la miraba serio-.

- ¡¿Esque a ella también se lo has dicho?! -la princesa bajó un par de escalones- ¿Sabes Jack? ¡en realidad...lo que me afectó tanto no fue que me dejases aquí tirada cual perro que no sirve! lo que en realidad me afectó fue que te llevases algo que tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que es, ¿verdad Elizabeth? -dijo Jenna cambiando repentinamente la mirada hacia Elizabeth-.

- No se a qué te refieres -Jack empezaba a mostrar cierto nerviosismo-.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -le preguntó Elizabeth inesperadamente a la princesa-.

- Deberias mostrar más respeto ante una princesa, no sois más que una vulgar...muchacha! -le reprochó Jenna bajando las escaleras casi danzando, con perfecta coordinación de movimientos y sin siquiera mirar los escalones. Miró con fastidio a la chica sin alterar el tono pero con maldad-.

- Parece ser que vuestras...técnicas de adivinar ciertas cosas acerca de las personas no son del todo eficaces. No sé de lo que estais hablando, ni tengo interés por ello -le contestó Elizabeth con seguridad-.

- ¿Me subestimas? -la princesa sonrió levemente-.

Elizabeth miró a ambos lados aparentando pensar, volvió la vista hacia Jenna de nuevo y contestó : - Digamos que si.

Un guardia fué a amordazar a Elizabeth pero Jenna le hizo un gesto para no hiciera nada. Se acercó más a la pirata.

- Al parecer, aún no te has dado cuenta de mi considerable ventaja de poder sobre ti...

- Considerando que tengo las manos atadas por grilletes...sería lógico

- Dime, ¿no tienes miedo a lo que pueda...hacerte? -le preguntó Jenna con la barbilla bien alzada-.

Elizabeth miró a Jack y Jack le lanzó una mirada de avertencia. Jenne se rió ante la no contestación de Elizabeth y se dió la vuelta subiendo de nuevo un par de escalones.

- No -contestó Elizabeth rotundamente-.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué? -le cuestionó Jenna volviendose hacia Elizabeth y bajando los escalones de nuevo-.

Elizabeth miró de nuevo a Jack que le negó con la cabeza. Jenna hizo un hesto a un súbdito y este volvió rapidamente con una caja dorada, se arrodilló ante ella y la abrió lentamente. Jenna sacó de su interior acorchado una esfera no más grande que su mano, de un bonito cristal. Miró a Elizabeth y le ordenó a los soldados que la soltaran, lo cual hizo un soldado confundido. Elizabeth se tocó las muñecas algo dolorida. Jenna asintió y hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se retiraran.

- Dame la brújula -dijó Jenna extendiendo una mano hacia Elizabeth-.

- No -Elizabeth la miró indiferente-.

- Dame...la...BRÚJULA -Jenna se acercó más a ella-.

- Dásela -le dijo Jack desde su lado-.

Elizabeth le miró sin creer lo que la había dicho.

- Hazme caso, no la necesitamos para nada y si no se la das...te matará para luego cojerla -le advirtió Jack- No tiene sentido -sentenció-.

- ¿Estás mal? Si el juego me llevó hasta la brújula sería por algo, y no para darsela a esta...-giró la mirada hacia Jenna- princes...de...-puso cara de asco-.

- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Es un juego de niños! ¡Por dios! - Jenna los miraba confudida a ambos-.

Elizabeth miró a Jack desilusionada. Con una mirada ácida. Como si no le conociese.

- Dale ya la maldita brújula...esto es ridículo...-Jack giró la vista hacia otro lado y hacia el suelo-.

- No voy a darte NADA -Elizabeth miró a Jenna con gesto serio-.

- No me lo puedo creer...-resopló Jack- y todo por un ¡maldito juego de niños! -dijo con desesperación-.

Jenna cojió a Elizabeth del brazo y esta hizo por soltarse.

- ¡No me toques! -gritaba Elizabeth mientras Jenna le rebuscaba por el vestido-.

Elizabeth le dió un empujón. Jack caminó hacia la escena. Jenna se enfadó más de lo normal y se avalanzó de nuevo sobre Elizabeth. Jack se puso en medio de ambas intentando separarlas. Elizabeth resopló y hizo fuerza con los brazo para quitársela de encima. Los guardias se acercaron a la escena. Elizabeth le pegó un empujón a Jenna que hizo que cayera contra las escaleras.

- ¡NO! ¡NO LE PONGAIS GRILLETES! ¡ESTO ES COSA MÍA! -gritó Jenna-.

Jack puso una mano por encima del pecho de Elizabeth echándola hacia atrás para que no se tirara a Jenna. Jenna se levantó rodeando a Elizabeth. Jack le puso la otra mano a Jenna en el mismo sitio.

- ¡ESTAIS LOCAS! -exclamó-.

Elizabeth dió unos pasos rodeando a Jenna. Jenna cojió la esfera de la caja. Elizabeth la observó.

- Hagamos un trato...-comenzó a decir la princesa- Yo te doy esta esfera de ciertas cualidades -dijo mientras alargaba la mano hacia Elizabeth para que la cojiera- Y tú me das la brújula -terminó-.

Elizabeth la miraba indiferente, sin moverse ni un cm. Jenna se desesperó.

- ¡Cójela! ¡Es tuya!

Jack frunció el ceño sospechando de la esfera. Elizabeth cruzó los brazos sin intención de coger nada. Jenna se acercó a ella y forzándola, le tiró del brazo.

- ¡QUÉ LA COJAS, ES TUYA! -Elizabeth intentó apartar la mano pero demasiado tarde, Jenna hizo que la esfera tomase contacto con la piel de Elizabeth haciéndo que el cuerpo de esta se convirtiera en una estatua de hielo-.

Jack retrocedió unos pasos observando a Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth...-Jack se acercó a la estatua y alzó la mano para tocarla. Se había quedado en la postura en la que estaba- ¡Descongélala! -le dijo girandose hacia Jenna y dedicandole una mirada de odio-.

Jenna sonrió e indicó a los soldados que los dejaran solos. Jack seguia mirandola con profunda rabia.

- Jacky, Jacky, Jacky...-caminaba hacia él de forma provocativa; Jack retrodeció unos pasos- A ver si aprendemos a medir la fuerza del enemigo...¿creias qué no ibas a volver a verme? -sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba más a él-.

- La verdad es que...no te echaba de menos -le dijo Jack con cierta ironía-.

- ¡Oh Jack! -le acarició una mejilla; Jack giró la cara hacia otro lado- ¿Por qué me hicistes y me haces esto? sabes que siempre te he amado...vamos...Jack...no seas así conmigo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho que encontremos la brújula? ¿Para qué nos querias aquí? -Jack la mira con dureza-.

- Yo no he hecho que encontrarais la brújula -sentenció la princesa con el ceño fruncido- Supe que vendriais aquí y tendriais la brújula, pero no hice que la encontrarais, ¿de qué demonios hablas ahora, Jack?

Jack se quedó pensativo mirando al suelo. Entonces, ¿Y todo ese jueguecito? ¿Quién lo había preparado?. Elizabeth seguía hecha una estatua de hielo, inerte.

- Jack, quédate conmigo, dentro de poco me harán Reina...seremos Reyes...gobernaremos juntos -Jenna se acerca más a Jack-.

- Estás obsesionada conmigo -Jack fruncía el ceño- ¿No te importaría tenerme aunque supieras qué sólo estoy contigo por interés? -la miró extrañado-.

- Podré perdonarte si me devuelves la brújula, cosa que sé que harás porque en el fondo...sé que siempre has deseado estar conmigo...

- Yo no tengo la brújula -dijo Jack mientras negaba. Se giró hacia Elizabeth, que seguía exactemente igual-.

- Oh bueno...se la quitaré -aseguró Jenna-.

- Descongélala -le ordenó Jack serio-.

- Eso luego...-Jenna sonrió con picardía-.

Jack arqueó una ceja y Jenna miró tentadora a Jack.

- Jenna, descongélala -volvió a ordenar cogiendola suavemente de los hombros pero echándola hacia atrás-.

Jenna se molestó. Miró la figura congelada de Elizabeth y negó.

- No, Jack -sentenció- ¿Qué mas de da esa...teniéndome aquí ehn?

- Pues me da, y mucho -Jack continuaba mirándola fríamente-.

- ¿Crees qué voy a descongelarla así como así? -le preguntó mirando a Elizabeth-.

- Espero que si...pero sinceramente, no creo que lo hagas.

- Jack, aún no te has ganado mi confianza...no del todo.

Jack entrecerró los ojos un poco...empezaba a ocurrírsele una idea. No había otra manera, tenía que hacerlo. Cambió su mirada a una más dulce.

- ¿Ah, no?...-Jack se acercó más a ella. Ella negó. Jack acercó su cara a la de ella. Jenna le siguió el rollo. Jack posó su mano sobre su cintura acercándola más a él. Jenna le rodeó el cuello con sus manos. Jack juntó sus labios con los de ella suavemente. Jenna siguió el beso sin creérselo. Jack separó sus labios de ella al poco.

- Descongélala...ya no pinta nada aquí...yo le explicaré todo...mientras tú...te preparas para esta noche -Jack forzó una sonrisa pícara-.

Jenna le miró con algo de desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo se que no me estás...

Pero un ruidoso: TRAAAAAAASHHHH!! la interrumpió haciendo que ambos se giraran. Jenna observó a una tabernera que a unos metros de ellos con un par de cajas de ron y tres botellas caidas en el suelo, con el ron desparramado y los cristales rotos.

Jenna resopló y tomando la esfera la pasó sobre la parte del cuello de Elizabeth.

- Poco a poco el hielo comienza a deshacerse -informó la princesa girandose hacia la tabernera que recogía el despropicio-.

Elizabeth cayó al suelo desvanecida. Tosió. Tenía aún en el pelo trozos de escarcha. Y sentia bastante frío. Jack se agachó a su lado.

- Elizabeth...¿estás bien?

- S...sii...ii -consiguió decir Elizabeth mientras tosía-.

- Bien. Saldremos de aquí...tú sígueme el rollo, ¿vale? -Jack dijo esto en un tono más bajo-.

- ¡¿Ahora pretendes qué te siga el rollo?! ¡¿Y tú antes delante de esa, qué?!

- ¡Si quieres salir de aquí, si!

- Muchas gracias por confiar en mi -le fulminó con la mirada mientras se levantaba con su ayuda-.

- Elizabeth si quieres salir de aquí tienes que seguirme el rollo, ¿entendistes? -Jack giró la vista a ver dónde se encontraba Jenna, pero esta ya no está-.

Jack cojió con fuerza del brazo a Elizabeth arrastrándola a seguirle.

- ¡Vamos! -Jack corrió con ella hacia una puerta al final de la sala. Llegaron a una gran puerta, esta les llevó hasta un estrecho pasillo. Elizabeth intentaba seguirle, aunque aún sentía las piernas entumecidas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó a Jack mientras llegaban al final del pasillo, acabando en una puerta que daba al exterior-.

- Convencí a Jenna para que te soltara -contestó mientras abria la puerta, donde se encontró con dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta. No tardó en acabar con ellos.

- Elizabeth, ¿tienes la brújula? - Elizabeth se miró a si misma y se palmó el bolsillo-.

- Si, ¿cómo diablos la has convencido de qué me descongelara?

- Eso no importa ahora.

Elizabeth sacó la brújula y se la dió a Jack.

- Espero que funcione...

- El que decia que era un juego de niños -dijo Elizabeth por lo bajo fulminándole con la mirada-.

- Lo son -dijo Jack mientras abría la brújula-.

- ¿Aún sigues pensando igual? -Jack asintió- Me has decepcionado...

- ¿Por qué? -Jack alzó la vista de la brújula a ella-.

- No creí que fueses a decir todo eso delante de Jenna, y menos que no confiases en mi -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-.

- Entiendéme. No queria perderte por este absurdo objeto...no sabes a lo que puede llegar Jenna por celos.

- ¡No es absurdo! ¿Ves?...

- ¿Me está diciendo que es más importante este objeto que tu vida?

- No, no malinterpretes...-negó- Déjalo.

Jack volvió a fijar su vista en la brújula.

- Pon la mano también, para que vayamos juntos.

- Creo que tendría que haberme quedado con Barbossa...-dijo Elizabeth más bien para picarle-.

- Si...ya...Barbossa -dijo Jack con fastidio-.

La brújula los tranportó repentinamente hacia una taberna...con un fuerte haz de luz. Jack cayó contra el suelo; Elizabeth sobre él. La brújula salió rodando en dirección a la bulla de la taberna. Elizabeth siguió el recorrido de la brújula con la mirada. Observó unas botas que le resultaron familiares. Después unos pantalones, una chaqueta, una espada...Elizabeth abrió la boca sorprendida.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Jack fulminando con la mirada a Barbossa, al cual ya habia percatado-.

Elizabeth se levantó. Barbossa reía estridentemente. Jack le miraba con rabia.

- La brújula esta...-decía Elizabeth a Jack- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Salir de aquí -contestó el capitán-.

- ¡No! ¡Nooo, Jack! ¡La brújula!

- ¿Dónde está?

- Ha rodado..¡por tu culpa! no deberias haberla soltado...está ahí -señaló bajo los pies de Barbossa-.

- Pues no pienses que me voy a arrodillar a sus pies -dijo Jack cruzandose de brazos-.

- Tengo una idea...-miró hacia la barra- Aguarda aquí, Jack.

Elizabeth se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra. Alcanzó un delantal colgado de un gancho tras la barra y se lo colocó. Se acercó al final de la barra y cojió una de las bandejas repleta de jarras de ron. Caminó entre la multitud con cuidado mientras algunos piratas la manuseaban y cojian jarras. Elizabeth esquivó como pudo y se fue acercando a su objetivo. Hizo como si se le cayera la bandeja y se agachó mientras se disculpaba con los piratas.

- Ohh! ¡Qué desastre! Discúlpenme.

Elizabeth alcanzaba poco a poco la brújula. Un poco más...un poco más. Pero cuando fue a cojer la brújula, el mono, Jacky, la observó tomándose tranquilamente un cacahuete. Elizabeth sonrió falsamente al mono susurrandole: -Hola, Jack. Va a cojer la brújula al fin pero el mono gritó haciendo que Barbossa bajara la vista hacia él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jacky, querido? ¿Eh? -le dijo Héctor en un tono dulce impropio de él-.

Elizabeth agarra la brújula antes que Barbossa se percate. Aunque él ya se había dado cuenta de quién tenía bajo sus botas.

- ¿Elizabeth? -la miraba totalemente confundido y contrariado-.

- Ah...hola Héctor -dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras gateaba en el sentido contrario-.

- ¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUÉ VAS?! -Barbossa le pisó el vestido-.

- ¡A servir ron! -le dijo con desesperación mientras daba un tirón del vestido para seguir gateando-.

- No sabía que ahora te dedicases a la vida de taberna...ohh, ¿una señorita como vos? sirviendo ron como una...vulgar fulana? -se burló mientras volvía a pisarle el vestido-.

- Lo que es la vida, ¿verdad? -le contestó la Reina mirando hacia arriba y sonriéndole falsamente-.

Elizabeth volvió a dar un tirón del vestido y gateó entre las botas y botas de los piratas. Héctor caminó de nuevo para volver a pisarle el traje.

- ¿Sabes? me causasteis notables destrozos en mi navio...tanto, que he tenido que mandar a construir uno NUEVO! -exclamó Barbossa con furia-.

- Ah..ya lo sé..no te creas que no lo sé -le respondió Elizabeth desde el suelo-.

- ¡Levantate del suelo! -le exigió el capitán enfurecido-.

- ¡CÁLLATE HÉCTOR! -Elizabeth se desesperó y siguió gateando para perderle de vista-.

- ¡NO TE IRAS ASÍ COMO ASÍ! -le gritó volviendo a pisarle- SUPONGO, QUE JACK TE ECHÓ A LA MALA VIDA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTES...

- ¿Algo más qué decir, Héctor? -Elizabeth apoyaba el codo en el suelo-.

- ¡ESE IMBÉCIL ME LAS PAGARÁ TODAS! ¡AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! -gritaba Héctor a viva voz-.

Jack buscaba con la mirada, le pareció escuchar su nombre entre el burullo de la taberna.

- Oh...bueno Héctor -Elizabeth observó la espada de un pirata borracho que estaba tirado en una silla a su lado- En realidad...creo que te gustaría saber...quien fue la verdadera culpable del hundimiento del Luxury -se levantó quedandose de pie y buscó a Jack con la mirada-.

- ¡¿Tú?! -Héctor abria la boca impresionado-.

- Ehh, a estas alturas no se requiere mucha inteligencia para saberlo -Elizabeth le sonrió-.

- ¡MALDITA SEAS! -negó Barbossa-.

En ese momento, Elizabeth le quitó con rapidez la espada al pirata apuntando a Barbossa para que no se le acercara.

- No te me acerques -advirtió la pirata-.

- ¡No me imaginaba esto de ti, Elizabeth! -Héctor envainó su espada alzandola contra ella-.

Una nueva espada se cruzó con la de Barbossa, quien miró al dueño de esta.

- Héctor, Héctor...otra vez nos vemos -Jack sonreia con ipocresía a Barbossa-.

- ¡¡TÚ!! -Barbossa ardía en cólera-.

- ¡Yo! -seguía sonriendo ampliamente-.

Barbossa apartó su espada de la de Elizabeth para cruzarla solo con la de Jack. Elizabeth abrió la boca al verse apartada de la pelea. Dió unos pasos y le colocó la punta de su espada en el cuello de Barbossa.

- Vamos Héctor, vuelve a tu mesa, si te portas bien te serviré -dijo Lizzie- La oferta 2x1 de Ron con Miel, ¿eh? ¿qué te parece? -dijo con ironía sin apartar la espada de su cuello-.

Jack sonrió mientras Barbossa estaba ya de los nervios. Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa a Jack. Héctor tiró su espada. Pero al poco sacó la pistola apuntando a Jack con ella. Y para sorpresa, sacó una segunda pistola apuntando a Elizabeth. Jack alzó la suya con un movimiento rápido y apuntó a Barbossa. Elizabeth miró a su derecha y pronto quitó dos pistolas apuntando con ambas a Barbossa. Barbossa los miraba serio.

- Recuerda el 2x1, Héctor -Elizabeth lucía una sonrisa-.

- ¡Cállate Elizabeth! -se giró hacia Jack- ¡Tú, Jack! ¡MALDITA SEA, ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

- ¿Más de lo mismo? -Elizabeth resopló desesperandose-.

- Bla, bla, bla, bla -se burló Jack-.

- Héctor, en serio, te convendrá el 2x1...no es por insistir pero...

Jack se rió con ganas. Héctor le miró y le imitó. Y Elizabeth les siguió el rollo riendose a carcajadas también. Los tres bajaron las pistolas riéndose.

- ¡BUENO! ¡SE ACABÓ! -gritó Barbossa volviendo a alzar las pistolas, apuntando a cada uno con una-.

Jack y Elizabeth subieron las suyas al instante.

- Ya vale -dijo Elizabeth-.

- No, esto no se va a acabar hasta que acabe con este inútil -Héctor miró a Jack, que lucía una de sus sonrisas-.

- Ya vale, esto es una tontería, dejemoslo, vámonos Jack -Elizabeth miraba enfadada a ambos-.

- No, no es una tontería, no podemos vivir mientras el otro siga vivo -Jack miraba a Héctor serio-.

- Vámonos, Jack -Elizabeth apuntó con una de sus pistolas a Jack-.

- No, espera -Jack también apuntó a Elizabeth con su pistola pero pronto la volvió a girar hacia Barbossa-.

- VÁMONOS -Elizabeth apuntó a Jack con ambas pistolas-.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, Héctor -dijo mirando a Héctor- Y tú Elizabeth, sinceramente, no creo que me dispares -dijo con una sonrisa girandose hacia esta-.

- Por supuesto que tenemos que hacer algo, ¡MATARTE ES LO QUE VOY A HACER! -Héctor asintió-.

Elizabeth apuntó con ambas pistolas a Jack fulminandole con la mirada.

- ¿Ah, no? -le cuestionó-.

- No, no lo creo -aseguró Jack- ...¿O si? ¿Serias capaz de dispararme solo por orgullo?.

- ...-Elizabeth le fulminaba con la mirada-.

- Jaaaack, Jaaaack...vete despidiendo de tu encantadora Elizabeth -les interrumpió Barbossa-.

- ¿A quién quieres matar? ¿A él o a mi? -le preguntó Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido-.

- A cualquiera de los dos, prioritariamente, Jack -contestó Barbossa encojiendose de hombros-.

Barbossa le pegó una patada a Jack en el estómago haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás.

- ¡Eh! -Elizabeth cojió su espada y rajó la mano con la que Héctor le estaba apuntando-.

Héctor, no se dió cuenta, soltó la pistola y observó su sangrienta mano. Elizabeth le dió una patada a la pistola para que se perdiera entre la multitud. Barbossa apuntó a Elizabeth con su otra pistola. Jack mientras se mantenía en el suelo con una mano en el estómago. Pronto se formó un corrillo de fulanas alrededor de Jack, arrodillandose a su lado para ayudarle.

- Mira tu amado...¡Qué bien se lo monta! -Barbossa miraba hacia Jack que se retorcía en el suelo-.

Elizabeth abrió la boca girando la vista hacia el corrillo.

- ¡Dejanos tranquilos de una vez, Héctor! -dijo volviendose hacia él-.

Jack se incorporó, con la ayuda de las fulanas, con una mano en el estómago. Elizabeth enarcó una ceja al ver al mogollón de prostitutas que rodeaban a Jack. Barbossa lucía una amplia sonrisa.

- Enséñame lo que con tanta ansia intentabas coger -le ordenó Héctor a Elizabeth-.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, miró a Jack de nuevo y aferró la brújula en su mano derecha, retrocediendo unos pasos. Barbossa se acercó a ella lentamente con una mano en alto.

- ¡Vamos! muéstralo -le exigió-.

Elizabeth se quedó a considerable distancia de Barbossa y miró la brújula en su mano. Actoseguido, la alzó mostrandosela. Barbossa la examinó con una mirada evaluativa. Jack consiguió levantarse.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué haceis consemejante instrumento en vuestro poder?! -Barbossa dió un par de pasos hacia ella, Elizabeth retrocedió, pero resultó que detrás de ella habia una columna-.

- ¡DADME ESO! -se acercó a ella antes de que pudiera girarse-.

- ¿Qué pasa, Héctor? ¡¿Se te antoja todo lo que ves que brille o qué?! -Elizabeth le fulminaba con la mirada-.

- ¡DÁMELO! -Barbossa luchaba por atrapar la mano de Elizabeth, pero esta la alzaba de aquí para allá evitando la de Héctor-.

Barbossa la retenió contra la pared. Pero las fulanas se interpusieron entre ambos insinuandose a Barbossa.

- Quitaos de en medio -las observaba sin interés-.

Elizabeth aprovechó y se escabulló tras las fulanas. Jack cojió la mano de Elizabeth y tiró de ella.

- Vamonos de aquí -le dijo mientras las fulanas seguian echándoles una mano entreteniendo a Barbossa echándose encima de este-.

Jack caminó a paso ligero por la taberna hacia la salida. Elizabeth se deshizo del delantal con una mano tirándolo hacia la multitud. Barbossa intentaba escabullirse del pelotón de fulanas. Sin saber muy bien como, apareció ante Jack, que se paró en seco haciendo que Elizabeth chocara con su espalda.

- ¿A donde te crees que vas? -Barbossa sonrió ampliamente- Dadmela -le exigió a Elizabeth que se asomaba de puntillas por el hombro de Jack-.

- ¿Qué hace este de nuevo aquí? -le susurró a Jack en el oido, Elizabeth-.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

- Ohh, Elizabeth si estás ahí -le dijo Héctor con una falsa sorpresa-.

Elizabeth se metió rapidamente la brújula en el escote. Jack la miró de reojo y observó su gesto. Se sorprendió y se llevó una mano a la boca disimuladamente. Elizabeth sonrió a Héctor asomadose por el hombro de Jack.

- ¿Por qué sonreis? -Héctor la observó- Oh, vamos, dadme la brújula -le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Elizabeth se colocó al lado de Jack dándole un codazo a una gorda tabernera.

- Eh, ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla, Jack? -Elizabeth miró a Jack haciendose la extrañada, Jack le devolvió la mirada-.

- ¿Qué?..Oh...ni idea -negó con la cabeza-.

- La brújula -Barbossa se desesperó- Sabeis muy bien de qué os hablo.

- No se de que hablais, Barbossa, tengo prisa...tenemos prisa -mira a Jack, ambos intentaron hacerse paso hacia la salida-.

Héctor la cojió de los brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame, Héctor, tengo que irme -Héctor la zarandeó-.

- ¡La brújula! ¡Dámela! -Jack le quitó los brazos de Héctor a Elizabeth-.

- ¿No te han enseñado que no se trata así a las damas, Héctor?

- ¡¿Y A TI NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A NO ENTROMETERTE EN TODO?! -Barbossa le miraba con enfado-.

Jack giró la vista hacia un lado haciendose el pensativo.

- No, creo que no

- ¡DÁMELA! ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?! -Héctor se giró hacia Elizabeth de nuevo-.

- Dejanos ya de una vez, Héctor, ¡¿Esque nunca vas a tener suficiente?! -Héctor la volvió a coger de un brazo. Buscó en el bolsillo de esta la brújula-.

- No tengo nada -afirmó Elizabeth mientras Barbossa observaba su vestido-.

- ¡Deja ya de buscar! -Elizabeth le fulminaba con la mirada y se soltó de él bajando el brazo-.

- Oh, ¡¿la tienes tú, no es así?! -Héctor miró a Jack-.

- ¿Yo? -preguntó Jack señalandose- Yo no tengo nada -le dijo, pero Héctor comenzó a rebuscar en la chaqueta de Jack-.

- No tenemos nada, dejanos ya, Barbossa -Elizabeth tiró de él-.

Héctor la ignoró bajando la mirada hacia su escote, descaradamente. Jack abrió la boca al igual que Elizabeth. Barbossa alzó la mano hacia el escote de Elizabeth. Jack agarró su mano en el aire.

- ¡Oye! -le reprochó-.

- ¡Déjame! -Héctor se soltó de Jack, Elizabeth se retiró unos pasos hacia atrás-.

Barbossa agarró a Elizabeth del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! -Elizabeth intentó soltarse, pero Barbossa tenía considerable fuerza- ¡Qué me dejas! -exigió, pero Barbossa alzó la mano alcanzando su objetivo.

Jack y Elizabeth no cabian en su asombro. Elizabeth se movió intentando soltarse pero Barbossa metió la mano en el escote haciendose con la brújula. Elizabeth le dió un buen tortazo a Héctor, en la cara, quitandole la sonrisa.

- ¡Dámela! -exigió ahora Elizabeth, arrabatándole la brújula de la mano-.

- ¡Devuélvemela! -Héctor la miraba totalemente de los nervios-.

- ¡Es mía! -negó Elizabeth fulminandole con la mirada-.

- ¡¿Para qué quieres la brújula?! -le preguntó a Barbossa que estaba desesperado- No tengo razones para dártela.

- Ésa brújula, junto con la piedra del príncipe Egipcio Cher, tiene el poder de transladarte donde quieras -explicó Héctor señalando la brújula-.

- Ya lo hace -le informó Elizabeth indiferente-.

- ¡A cualquier época! -completó Barbossa desesperandose de nuevo-.

- ¿Y dónde está esa piedra? -le cuestionó Jack que habia escuchado atentamente-.

- Oh..-Héctor sonrió- ¿Crees que voy a desvelarte tan fácilmente su situación? Ya he dicho demasiado.

Jack se quedó pensativo. Barbossa miró a ambos.

- ¿Me la dais? -preguntó Héctor con esperanza-.

- No pienso dártela -negó Lizzie-.

- Oh, entonces, será una pena...tener que quitártela por la fuerza de nuevo -dijo Héctor acercandose peligrosamente de nuevo a ella-.

- ...-Elizabeth volvió a retroceder hacia atrás-.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres viajar al pasado, Héctor? -Jack entrecerró los ojos mirandole con intriga-.

- Quien dice al pasado dice al futuro -Héctor miró a Jack recalcando la última palabra-.

- Ya se...-Jack sonrió- Quieres saber si acabarás algún día conmigo -puso las manos en jarra-.

Barbossa se desesperó. Elizabeth sonrió y Jack siguió con su sonrisilla en la boca.

- ¿Por las malas, señorita Elizabeth? -Héctor se acercó- Vamos, será mejor que me la deis ya.

Elizabeth negó rotundamente retrocediendo de nuevo.

- Si no me hubieseis destrozado mi barco..-Héctor miraba a ambos-.

- ¡Deja ya el barco! -le gritó Jack mirandole-.

- Fui yo, fui yo la que disparó el cañón, Héctor -le informó de nuevo fulminandole con la mirada-.

- Oh, eso ya lo se, pero seguramente estarias bajo sus ordenes.

- ¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? -propuso Jack-.

- ¿Un acuerdo?...oh vaya...a ver que se le ha ocurrido al ocurrente Jack -sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos dispuesto a escucharle-.

- Gracias -sonrió Jack- Bueno...¿Por qué no buscamos esa tal piedra los tres? Tú no tienes barco por lo que nos necesitas para llegar hasta Egipto...-dijo señalando a Héctor- ¿Qué dices? -Jack esperó su respuesta ante la extrañeza de Elizabeth-.

- Hmmm...no suena mal...pero habría que...concretar ciertas cosas -exigió Barbossa-.

- ¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Jack-.

- Mi tripulación y yo...nos quedamos con la brújula...-puso Héctor como condición-.

- No, no voy a dejarte la brújula a ti, ni lo pienses -negó Jack-.

- Tendríamos que llegar a un mutuo acuerdo -sonrió Héctor- De momento, yo me haré con el mando de la Perla.

Elizabeth abrió la boca y miró a Jack esperando una respuesta negativa de su parte.

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que quieres la brújula además de mi barco?! -le gritó Jack incrédulo-.

- Bueno...al menos durante el trayecto, seré yo el capitán -aclaró Barbossa-.

- Está bien, tú serás el capitán pero sólo por el trayecto a Egipto y la brújula...se la queda Elizabeth -sentenció-.

- ¿Y qué beneficio sacaría? -preguntó Barbossa mirando a Elizabeth que bajó la vista pensativa-.

- ¿Y si..yo me quedase con la brújula...y tú con la piedra? Así, cada uno tendría una cosa y no podriamos hacer uso de los dos si no nos podenemos de acuerdo -propuso Elizabeth-.

- ¡Seh! me parece una buena idea -Héctor sonrió, Jack asintió-.

Héctor se giró hacia su tripulación.

- VAAMOSS CERDOS SARNOSOS! VENID AQUÍ! -les gritó a los tripulantes-.

Elizabeth se colocó al lado de Jack mientras ambos observaban la tripulación de Héctor.

- Si todos nos cojemos del brazo de Jack y Jack del de Elizabeth, nos transportaremos, así que venga Elizabeth, nadie se va a dar cuenta aquí de que nos hemos ido. Ábrela -comenzó a mandar Héctor-.

Héctor cojió el brazo de Jack, todos los tripulantes se cojieron del brazo contentos y Jack se cojió del de Elizabeth, que abrió la brújula pensando en la cubierta de la Perla. Automaticamente se teletransportaron a la Perla cayendo sobre su cubierta.

__

"La aventura continuó hasta que consiguieron la piedra. Pero eso es una larga historia que quizás algún día se cuente. Bueno espero no haberos aburrido mucho con la historia. ¡Hasta la próxima aventura, pirata!"


	3. Sin un par de patas

****

Sin un par de patas

__

"¿Se preguntan, mis queridos lectores, cómo sería una noche, en el camarote, Jack y Elizabeth? Ains, ains...no vayan por ese camino, amigos, no es lo que piensan, mentes sucias, es algo mucho más divertido. Os dejo con la noche alocada"

Jack y Elizabeth regresaban de cubierta al camarote, por fin. Había sido un largo día. Un sol abrasador se había pegado fuerte hasta que dejó paso a la luna. Tripulantes insolentes, velas rotas, pesca fortuita etc. Ambos entraron en el camarote con bastantes ganas.

- Por fin -mumuró Jack, quitándose las botas, cuando Elizabeth abrió la puerta del camarote-.

Elizabeth se quitó las botas, también, y dejó su chaqueta doblada sobre el respaldo de un sillón que había junto a las cristaleras. Jack, a su vez, se quitaba ambos cinturones y los dejaba sobre el escritorio. Elizabeth, prácticamente, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Estoy agotada -dijo entre un suspiro-.

- Y yo -se unió Jack dejándose caer sobre la cama con un bostezo-.

A los 10 minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormido. El cansancio les pudo y se refugiaron en el placentero "mundo" de las sábanas blancas. Pero su descanso pronto se vió interrumpido por un aporreamiento contra la puerta.

- ¡Jack! ¡Abre la puerta, no tengo manos! -se escuchaba a viva voz tras la puerta-.

Jack se removió en la cama al igual que Elizabeth.

- ¡Jack! ¡Qué abras, hombre! ¡No voy a entrar! ¡Simplemente coje la badeja, no tengo manos! -seguía gritando Gibbs, que esperó unos segundos una respuesta. Al no obtenerla empezó a aporrear la puerta con el pie-.

- ¡Jack! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Os traigo la bandeja! ¡Estareis hambrientos!...-seguía gritando el contramaestre-.

Jack frunció el entrecejo molesto y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dió un respigo incorporándose al momento. Giró rapidamente la mirada hacia la puerta, que todavia era golpeada por Gibbs sin miramientos. Elizabeth abrió los ojos bruscamente, dió un respingo al oir los golpetazos de Gibbs y junto a Jack se levantó caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Jack! ¡La comida! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Los zumos! -se escuchaba gritar-.

Jack abrió la puerta de par en par bruscamente mirando con rabia a Gibbs. Justo cuando abrió recibió una patada de Gibbs en la espinilla.

- ¡Maldita sea, Gibbs! -le reprochó Jack encogiéndo la rodilla y llevándose una mano a la espinilla-.

- ¡Oh, Jack! -se lamentó el segundo de abordo abriendo la boca-.

Elizabeth también la abrió y bajó la mirada hacia la espinilla de Jack. No pudo evitar reirse al ver lo delgada que la pierna de Jack era.

- No pasa nada -tranquilizó Elizabeth a Gibbs cojiendo la bandeja que este llevaba en las manos-.

- Si, no pasa nada -dijo Jack con cierto tonito de ironía y fulminándole con la mirada-.

- ¡Traeré..-se apresuró a ayudar el hombre-.

- Ya me encargo yo de su pata -le cortó Elizabeth-.

- Descansad, descansad...-les dijo Gibbs asintiendo antes de retirarse por donde había venido-.

Jack se dió la vuelta y se acercó a la cama dando graciosos saltitos a la pata coja hasta llegar a esta. Elizabeth sonrió al verle dejando la bandeja en medio de la cama.

- Pobrecito -se lamentó Elizabeth haciéndose la lastimera- Una patada de Gibbs tiene que doler -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su espinilla-.

- Créeme, duele más que te despierten de sopetón -aseguró el moreno mientras daba un respingo al tocarse la zona dañada de la espinilla-.

- Voy a traerte algo -dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño-.

- No te preocupes, no es nada -la dijo Jack. Pero Elizabeth no le echó cuentas y salió, al poco, con un bote en la mano-.

- No me quiero echar nada -le volvió a decir Jack mientras observaba el bote que traía-.

- Ya, pero yo si -dijo Elizabeth mientras abría el tapón del bote- Porque sino, mañana tendrás la pierna como una bota -sonrió de nuevo-.

Jack resopló y posteriormente, Elizabeth suspiró. Cogió el tapón y se lo puso al bote.

- ¡¿Sabes qué?! -exclamó enfadada- Si no te lo quieres poner ¡Pues no te lo pongas! -le tiró el bote a las manos- Eres ya mayorcito para hacer lo que te de la gana contigo mismo -le soltó alterada-.

Jack la miró mientras recibía el bote de impacto. Elizabeth se levantó de mala gana y sentándose en su lado de la cama cogió un zumo y un trozo de pan con mantequilla de la bandeja. Jack cogió lo mismo. Ambos comieron en silencio.

Jack, al rato, se quedó dormido bajo la fulminante mirada de la rubia que no podía creer lo indiferente que le era todo y la facilidad que tenía.

Mientras que el capitán dormía, Elizabeth, aprovechó para darse un baño. Salió del baño ya con ropa de dormir y limpia. Se acercó a su lado de la cama entre un bostezo. Jack se removió quedándose boca arriba, dándose en la espinilla. Elizabeth abrió su lado de la cama. Jack abrió los ojos molesto y se incorporó mirándose el pie. Resopló y cogiendo las sábanas se arropó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Estúpido -dijo Elizabeth mientras se metía en su lado de la cama-.

- Te he escuchado -le contestó el pirata-.

- Oh, ¿de veras? -dijo con ironía arropándose-.

- De veras -respondió Jack tirando de la sábana hacia su lado-.

- Pues vale -Elizabeth tiró-.

- Pues bien -el moreno volvió a dar un tirón-.

- Vale -Elizabeth tiró de nuevo-.

- Bien -Jack forcejeó con ella incorporándose un poco y tirando de la sábana-.

- ¡Muy bien! -alzó el tono Elizabeth, forcejeando con Jack y girándose un poco-.

Jack la observó tirando de la sábana, situación bastante graciosa, y se rió sin poder evitarlo. Soltó la sábana y se la tiró encima.

- ¿De qué te ries ahora? -preguntó la rubia con la boca abierta y mirada seria-.

Jack negó y se tumbó de espaldas a Elizabeth riéndose aún por lo bajo. Elizabeth se arropó hasta el cuello y se giró dando, también, la espalda a Jack que se seguía riendo por lo bajo, aunque cada vez menos.

- ¡Oh, cállate! -exigió Elizabeth fulminante-.

Jack redució su risa a una sonrisa y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Ambos intentan dormir pero lo único que consiguen es volver a abrir los ojos y observar la oscuridad.

- Hasta mañana, que tengas pesadillas con Héctor -dijo irónico Jack-.

- ¡Oh, que encantador, Jack! -sonreía Elizabeth falsamente- Todas las noches tengo sueños con Héctor -se rió entre dientes-.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Jack se giró rapidamente hacia ella-.

- Lo que has oido -contestó Elizabeth dándole la espalda aún-.

- Pues ahora voy a soñar yo con...-se quedó algo pensativo- ...alguna -soltó-.

- ¿Enserio? -preguntó con un tono burlón-.

- Aunque...-arrastró las palabras haciéndose el remolón- ...si sueñas con Héctor, te compadezco -se aguantó la risa- Qué cruz -dijo en un tono de lástima-

- Oh bueno..-contestó Elizabeth en un tono inocente- No te creas, ya acabas acostumbrandote hasta que ya no es una pesadez, al contrario, te lo pasas bien -se rió-.

Jack arqueó aún más las cejas.

- Si, la experiencia...es lo que tiene -sentenció la rubia intentando picarle-.

- Mira..-Jack se ahorró las "palabras"- Come y calla -la dijo-.

- ¿Cómo? -Elizabeth abrió la boca-.

- Lo que has oido -dijo Jack burlón-.

- Bueno...-se giró hacia él- Eso haré -aseguró volviendo a darle la espalda-.

- Pues que disfrutes con tu viejito -le deseó Jack-.

- Claro, eso haré -afirmó Elizabeth entre risitas-.

- Que te cunda -dijo Jack-.

- Seguro que me cunde -contestó Elizabeth-.

- No lo creo -dudó el capitán- Le puede dar algo en medio de la faena -soltó una carcajada-.

- Bueno, entonces me aprovecharé -se rió de nuevo Elizabeth, notando como se le pasaba el cabreo notablemente-.

- Bien -dijo Jack- Aunque no creo que disfrutes mucho -dudó- Después de haberme probado a mi -se rió-.

- Oh, no te creas -empezó Elizabeth intentando picarle- Llega a ser monótono y a veces insatisfactorio -se aguantaba la risa- Así que, no viene mal algo de variedad.

- La verdad esque si, se hace monótono -la siguió el rollo Jack- Pero yo prefiero ese algo de variedad, real, no me vale con un simple sueño.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho qué a mi si? -preguntó picarona Elizabeth-.

- No sé, como solo hablas de tu viejito -contestó con cierto rintintin Jack-.

- Jack, por favor -Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Por qué te crees que tardamos tanto en rescatarte de esa isla de Jones?.

- Pues no quedaria muy satisfecho -sentenció Jack, Elizabeth frunció el ceño- Traía la misma cara de amargado.

- Oh, eso fue porque te vio -aseguró Elizabeth entre risas-.

De repente las patas de la cama se tuercen rompiendose con un fuerte ruido que rompe el absoluto silencio de la habitación. Elizabeth y Jack se incorporan, deslizandose poco a poco hacia abajo.

- ¡¡JACK!! ¡¿Qué pasa?! -gritó Elizabeth mientras buscaba algo para encender el candelabro de su mesilla-.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! -gritó Jack mientras buscaba, también, su candelabro-.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho tú?! -la rubia enciende el candelabro mientras se resbala un poco-.

- ¡Noo! ¡¿Qué has hecho tú?! -en ese momento se encienden ambos candelabros dejando ver la cama, echa pedazos-.

- ¡La cama! -Elizabeth se quitó las sábanas poniéndose en pie, asombrada- ¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué? -le preguntá a Jack con las manos en jarra-.

Jack se levanta también de la cama, mirándola.

- Maldita sea, a saber qué ha hecho Barbossa en esta cama...-se quedó pensativa- O..¡tú! -miró, con asco, acusadora a Jack-.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! -se defendió el pirata-.

- ¿Ahora qué, eh? -preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos- Con el frío que hace...-suspiró-.

- Oye, yo no tengo la culpa, ¿vale? -Jack la miraba con el ceño fruncido-.

- Ya..-le fulminó Elizabeth cogiendo una de las mantas y enrrollándosela en sí misma-.

__

"Jeje, chistoso, ¿eh? Qué cosas les pasan a este par...Bueno pues ya os podeis hacer una idea de cómo terminó todo esto, ¿no? Vamos, echad un poco de imaginación ;)

¡Hasta la proxima, camarada pirata!"

****

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Ya estoy aquí de nuevo dando la lata. Perdón por el retraso, pero ya saben cómo son las vacaciones...xD

Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a TODOS los reviews que he recibido desde el principio hasta ahora. No os haceis una idea de lo que me animan a seguir. Gracias :)

Y antes de despedirme, quiero hacer una aclaración sobre el cap. anterior, respondiendo a tu review, Tikislona, la idea del cap. fue tomada de las películas: _La Brújula Dorada _y _El Orfanato _sólo que luego lo hice a mi forma. Espero que esto no os decepcione.

Un bezazo, JE-Lulu-DH.


End file.
